


• Episode 4 : Zénith •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 4 (version française).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. LUNDI (01:26) - Deux minutes

**LUNDI (01:26) - DEUX MINUTES** ****

**SÉQUENCE 1 — INT. ENTRÉE / CHAMBRE D’ELIOTT APPT. DEMAURY — NUIT**

_ELIOTT referme la porte d’entrée derrière lui. Il pose son téléphone juste le temps retirer sa veste pour la suspendre. Tout l’appartement est plongé dans la pénombre et dans le silence en dehors des notes grésillantes qui s’échappent des écouteurs qu’il a gardés aux oreilles. Il traverse le couloir et pénètre dans sa chambre, allume la lampe de son bureau. La lueur qu’elle projète sur le reste de la chambre révèle une pile de vêtements empilés en tas sur une chaise, deux verres ternes qui servent de cendrier et une corbeille à papier débordante — qui ne contient pas que des papiers. ELIOTT se laisse tomber sur son lit, s’étire, se relève. Il s’assoit à son bureau, fait tourner un crayon entre ses doigts pendant trois secondes, le laisse tomber et se lève à nouveau. Il extrait son téléphone de sa poche compose le numéro de LUCAS. La tonalité retentit un moment avant de basculer sur le répondeur. ELIOTT raccroche immédiatement et relance un appel vers LUCAS sans attendre. Deux tonalités supplémentaires et…_

**LUCAS**  
_(d’une voix étouffée, trop grave,_ _endormie)_

Eliott ?

** ELIOTT **

Ouais c’est moi ! …Tu dormais ?

** LUCAS **

Ouais.

** ELIOTT **

Ton téléphone était pas en mode  avion ?

** LUCAS **

Eliott, c’est toi qui m’avais  demandé de le garder en mode sonnerie...au cas où.  J’ai juste… gardé l’habitude.  …tout va bien ?

** ELIOTT **

Ouais, t’inquiète ! J’avais pas vu  l’heure désolé, je voulais juste te  raconter aujourd’hui. Ça prendra que  deux minutes, promis. À moins que tu sois trop fatigué ? Je vais te laisser  dormir peut-être, c’est mieux…

_De l’autre côté du téléphone, on entend des bruits de mouvements derrière le débit trop rapide d’ELIOTT. Quand LUCAS l’interrompt, sa voix est un peu plus claire et réveillée._

** LUCAS **

Non, non t’inquiète. Vas-y, raconte. Maintenant que je suis réveil…

**ELIOTT**  
_(sur la fin de sa phrase)_

T’sais que j’étais avec Nic aujourd’hui ? Il y avait cet event avec un  tas de ses potes artistes et tatoueurs, des musiciens et tout et Lucas  c’était trop ouf. ‘fin je veux dire ils  sont tous tellement cools et les conversations étaient trop intéressantes ! Et la  musique ? Genre trop bonne ? Ça fait  plaisir de trainé avec des gens avec  lesquels je m’entends sur ça, tu vois ?  Franchement j’avais peur d’être un peu  pris de haut au départ, parce que je  suis plus jeune qu’eux et tout mais pas  du tout au final. Nic a juste été…  Nic, comme d’habitude. Il n’a pas tout  à coup changé d’attitude envers moi  parce qu’il était avec ses _vrais_ potes  genre. Et tout le monde s’en foutait  pas mal de l’âge que j’ai. Ce qui les  intéresse, c’est pas ton âge ou ce que  tu portes, ou ce que tu fais ou la  gueule que t’as. C’est juste ce que t’as  à dire. Même si t’as rien à dire en fait,  ils sont juste… _ouverts_. Et ça fait  vraiment du bien. Tu devrais venir avec  moi un jour. C’était pas si mal vendredi,  si ? Je sais que t’as fait des efforts  parce que c’était important pour moi mais  Nic est cool, non ? T’en penses quoi ?

_ELIOTT s’arrête une demi-seconde. Son silence est trop court pour donner une chance à LUCAS d’ouvrir la bouche mais son esprit tourne trop vite pour s’en rendre compte alors qu’il fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, enjambant une assiette sale accompagnée d’un couteau et d’une fourchette dans le même état en train de sécher par terre._

** ELIOTT **

Lucas ?

** LUCAS **

…pardon. Ouais, bien sûr il a l’air sympa.  Et je suis content que t’aies passé une  bonne journée.

** ELIOTT **

Ouais, franchement c’était vraiment bien.  Je viens juste de rentrer là, on a pas  mal trainer avec après. Avec quelques  bières et… du _thé_ , Lucas. Pour juste  profiter de la conversation, genre normal.

_ELIOTT décide d’ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre malgré les températures extérieures glaciales. Le silence est plus long. Lorsqu’il reprend la parole, il a conscience qu’il ne le fait que pour le combler._

** ELIOTT **

Bref, je suis content. Je me dis que ce  seront peut-être des vrais potes, tu  vois ? Genre qui durent longtemps, pas  juste un truc de collège ou de lycée.

** LUCAS **

C’est cool.

** ELIOTT **

J’devrais te laisser dormir, je crois !  Désolé de t’avoir un peu réveillé pour  rien.

** LUCAS **

C’pas grave. Bonne nuit ?

_Il y a une question dans son intonation qu’ELIOTT choisit d’ignorer. Il ne ressent aucune sensation de fatigue et n’a pas envie que LUCAS l’interroge à ce sujet._

** ELIOTT **

Bonne nuit, Lucas.

_Les chiffres lumineux du radio-réveil d’ELIOTT affichent désormais 02:36. ELIOTT est assis sur son lit, des oreillers calés entre son dos et le mur. Son téléphone à la main, il fait défiler les photos avec absence. Il en ouvre quelques-unes qu’il a prises plus tôt. Il remonte un peu plus loin, tombe sur une série de photos qu’il a prises avec LUCAS. Des cadrages approximatifs de peau nue, de draps en coton blanc et de regards brillants échangés. Une pensée soudaine lui traverse l’esprit et il bascule sur son application de messages._

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Ta mère va bien en fait ?? **

_ELIOTT fixe son écran quelques secondes._

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Merde, j’crois que tu m’avais dit que t’avais un DS demain matin **

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Enfin ce matin **

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Encore désolé de t’avoir dérangé, j’espère que tu seras pas trop crevé **

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS :  ❤️❤️❤️ **


	2. MARDI (14:08) - Clairement moins stylé

**MARDI (14:08) - CLAIREMENT MOINS STYLÉ** ****

**SÉQUENCE 2 — EXT. RUE — NIC’TRUCK — JOUR**

_ELIOTT est assis à une table devant le_ **_Nic’TRUCK_ ** _. Les derniers reliefs de son déjeuner ont été repoussés dans un coin pour faire place à son matériel de dessin. Il a déjà noirci plusieurs feuilles et en extrait une nouvelle lorsque NIC s’approche de sa table avec un grand gobelet de café fumant._

** NIC **

Je suis quasiment sûr que toute ta  classe est déjà rentrée en cours.

_Il dépose le gobelet sur le seul espace vide de la table et ELIOTT l’attrape immédiatement, retire le couvercle en plastique et avale un bon tiers de son contenu en une seule fois._

** ELIOTT **

J’vais pas y aller.

**NIC**  
_(les sourcils froncés)_

Pourquoi ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(haussant les épaules)_

Perte de temps.

_Avec quelques coups de crayon, ELIOTT divise sa feuille en plusieurs cases de tailles différentes et commence à tracer des lignes de contours dans certaines d’entre elles. Il saute d’une idée à l’autre, ne travaillant que quelques secondes sur un dessin avant de basculer sur un autre. Dans l’intervalle, il descend un autre tiers de son gobelet de café._

_NIC jète un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule pour constater que sa collaboratrice (qui n’est habituellement présente derrière le comptoir que les jeudis) peut s’en sortir seul pour les cinq prochaines minutes. Il s’assoit sur une chaise vacante à côté d’ELIOTT et pointe les multiples feuilles d’esquisses qui s’accumulent sous ses coudes._

** NIC **

Et… c’est quoi tout ça ?

_ELIOTT lève soudainement le nez, les yeux brillants._

** ELIOTT **

J’t’ai déjà parlé de Polaris ?

_NIC secoue la tête en signe de négation._

** ELIOTT **

J’voulais en faire un court-métrage,  lever des fonds et tout. J’sais pas très bien ce que j’avais l’intention  de faire avec ces 3000 balles mais je  m’étais convaincu que j’en avais besoin.  Évidemment je les ai pas eus. Mais  depuis ce jour-là, je suis à la recherche de cette sensation, celle que j’ai  ressentie en créant Polaris . Je l’ai jamais retrouvée, pas dans  le dessin en tout cas.

_Il s’arrête une seconde avec un sourire et un air songeur puis reporte son attention sur NIC._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Puis j’ai repensé à ce que tu m’avais  dit. Sur l’art qui devait faire plaisir  avant tout et je me suis rendu compte  que j’avais encore envie de parler de  Polaris, mais d’aller plus loin qu’une  vague idée et quelques storyboards.  Genre développer un vrai truc, de A à Z.

**NIC**  
_(enthousiaste et sincèrement intéressé)_

Cool ! Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? Si  t’avais pas les moyens pour un short, tu  dois pas les avoir pour un long-métrage  non plus ?

** ELIOTT **

Une bande-dessinée ! Je sais, c’est  clairement moins stylé qu’un film mais  au moins j’ai besoin de rien ni person ne pour la créer. Juste de feuilles  et d’un crayon.

** NIC **

Et quoi ? Maison d’édition ensuite ?

** ELIOTT **

Si j’étais un vieux de _**26**_ ans peut-être,  mais puisque _moi_ j’suis jeune et que je  sais me servir d’internet, je ne vais pas m’emmerder avec une  _maison d’édition_.

** NIC **

Petit con.

_(il lui ébouriffe les cheveux en se_ _relevant)_

T’as besoin d’autre chose ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(désignant son gobelet déjà quasiment_ _vide)_

Un autre ?

** NIC **

Tu sais que la première fois que t’es  venu manger ici, tu m’as fait promettre  de ne jamais t’en servir plus d’un par  pour pour ne pas bousiller ton cycle de  sommeil ?

** ELIOTT **

Mon cycle de sommeil est déjà niqué de  toute façon donc…

_(Il lève les yeux vers NIC, tente un_ _sourire)_

s’te plaît ?


	3. MERCREDI (16:27) - Choisir

**MERCREDI (16:27) - CHOISIR** ****

**SÉQUENCE 3 — INT. SALON — APT.DEMAURY — JOUR**

_ELIOTT est assis sur le canapé. Sur la platine, un vinyle de dubstep tourne à plein volume. Les beats et les notes martelées aident ELIOTT à se concentrer sur le devoir qu’il est en train rédiger sur son ordinateur portable. Un mug de café à moitié vide est posé à côté du clavier._

_Dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre. Sa mère entre, pose ses affaires mais garde dans les mains une petite boîte en carton blanc entourée de ruban. ELIOTT ne la remarque qu’au moment où elle entre dans le salon, les sourcils froncés par le volume de la musique. Il se lève pour baisser le volume avant de décider de complètement arrêter le tourne-disque. Il se dirige vers sa mère pour lui embrasser la joue._

** ELIOTT **

Tu rentres tôt.

**MÈRE**  
_(lui tendant la boîte)_

Je t’ai rapporté ça.

_ELIOTT retire le ruban et l’ouvre. À l’intérieur se trouve une petite tartelette au citron._

** ELIOTT **

Rien pour toi ? On partage ?

_Du bout des doigts, ELIOTT casse un petit morceau de la tartelette avant même d’entendre la réponse et le porte à sa bouche. Une moue d’appréciation se forme sur son visage alors que les saveurs sucrées caressent ses papilles. Son sourire fait rire sa MÈRE._

** MÈRE **

Non, non fais-toi plaisir mon chéri,  je vais juste m’attraper quelque  chose à boire.

_Le sourire dégringole immédiatement des lèvres d’ELIOTT et il pose la boîte en carton sur la desserte à côté de lui. La MÈRE_ _tourne le dos à ELIOTT pour ne pas voir son expression s’assombrir et se dirige vers la cuisine._

** ELIOTT **

Maman, il est à peine 16 heures, s’te  plait…

**MÈRE**  
_(forçant un peu son rire)_

Parce que tu vas me dire que tu n’as  jamais bu une bière à 16 heures, toi ?

** ELIOTT **

Bien sûr que si. 

_Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, s’appuie sur l’encadrement de la porte pour voir sa mère revenir vers lui en décapsulant une bouteille._

** ELIOTT (CONT’D) **

Comme j’ai aussi déjà été dans le déni  vis-à-vis de ma santé mentale. Ce que  je ne suis plus, vu que ça ne mène nul  part. Comme tu devrais le savoir.

**MÈRE**  
_(s’arrêtant à son niveau)_

Peut-on ne pas faire ça maintenant,  Eliott, s’il te plait ? Je veux juste  me détendre et passer un peu de temps  avec toi pour une fois qu’on en a l’occasion, d’accord ?

_Elle lui passe affectueusement la main dans les cheveux avant de le dépasser, et d’aller s’assoir sur le canapé. ELIOTT la rejoint,ferme l’ordinateur, commence à ranger et à organiser la montagne de feuilles qu’il avait laissée en-dessous. Elle pose sa bouteille à côté après en n’avoir avalé qu’une gorgée. Discrètement elle jète un coup d’oeil à son fils, s’assure qu’il a remarqué que la bouteille est toujours pratiquement pleine._

** MÈRE **

C’est quoi tout ça ?

_ELIOTT lui fait signe de regarder. Pendant quelques secondes, elle observe avec attention les feuilles couvertes d’esquisses, soulevant les pages pour suivre le déroulé de l’histoire._

**MÈRE**  
_(admirative)_

Waouh, c’est vraiment très bon.

_Les dessins lui apparaissent de plus en plus familiers jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive sur une planche montrant un tunnel._

** MÈRE **

Oh mais c’est Polaris à nouveau ! Tu  l’as rallongé ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(confirmant d’un signe de tête)_

L’histoire est plus aboutie.

**MÈRE**  
_(continuant de feuilleter)_

Et cette fois-ci elle est vraiment  à propos de Lucas.

_Elle reprend distraitement une gorgée de bière._

**ELIOTT**  
_(avec un sourire en coin)_

Elle a toujours été à propos de  Lucas.

**MÈRE**  
_(elle secoue la tête, le corrige)_

À propos de l’ _idée_ de Lucas.  Maintenant, c’est vraiment lui.

** ELIOTT **

Comment tu sais ?

** MÈRE **

Je suis ta mère, je sais tout.

_ELIOTT roule des yeux au ciel, exagérément blasé._

_Elle repose la bouteille, revient deux feuilles en arrière, pointe un mot avec son index._

** MÈRE **

Le personnage porte son nom.

_Le mot désigné par son doigt est_ « **Light** » _._

** MÈRE **

Comment s’appelle ton personnage ?

_Elle feuillète à nouveau les feuilles en les parcourant rapidement du regard. ELIOTT ne lui laisse pas le temps de trouver avant de répondre lui-même._

** ELIOTT **

Shadow.

_Le geste de la MÈRE pour attraper la bouteille relève du réflexe répondant instinctivement au mot a dépassé la barrière des lèvres de son fils. Son dos retombe contre le dossier du canapé et leur échange de regards — aussi gênés que désolés — installe un silence de quelques secondes. Avec prudence, elle reprend la parole en déviant légèrement du véritable sujet qu’ils taisent tous les deux._

** MÈRE **

Je vois. L’ombre et la lumière.  Ils ont tous les deux peur de l’autre  jusqu’à ce qu’ils se rencontrent et  fassent connaissance. C’est malin.

**ELIOTT**  
_(secouant la tête pour nier)_

Shadow vit dans la lumière, il n’a pas  peur de Light. Il a peur des ombres.

**MÈRE**  
_(plus lentement, pour s’assurer qu’elle_ _suit le cheminement de son fils)_

Et Light qui vit dans l’ombre a peur  de la lumière…

**ELIOTT**  
_(hochant la tête pour confirmer qu’elle_ _est sur la bonne voix)_

Ils n’ont pas peur l’un de l’autre,  c’est comme s’ils se connaissaient  déjà. Je pensais qu’ils avaient peur  du _monde_ de l’autre, mais ce n’est  pas ça non plus. En vérité, ils ont  peur d’eux-même, de ce qu’ils sont  vraiment.

_ELIOTT rassemble tous ses dessins en un tas plus ou moins régulier et se lève pour aller les déposer dans sa chambre. Quand il revient dans le salon, sa MÈRE n’a pas bougé, le col de la bouteille maintenant quasiment vide se balançant entre ses doigts._

**MÈRE**  
_(son expression entre la tristesse et_ _la résignation)_

Tu l’aimes vraiment, n’est-ce pas ?

** ELIOTT **

Il est génial, Maman. Et je suis bien  avec lui. Si tu…

**MÈRE**  
_(l’interrompant et l’air de s’en_ _vouloir)_

Je sais, mon chéri. Je n’ai rien contre  Lucas, je te le promets. Il a vraiment  l’air d’être exceptionnel. Je…

_Elle s’interrompt elle-même, repose la bouteille, tend la main pour qu’ELIOTT revienne s’asseoir près d’elle. Le ton qu’elle adopte ensuite est mesuré, choisissant ses mots avec précaution._

** MÈRE **

Je ne veux juste pas qu’il t’arrive quelque  chose, tu comprends ? On entend beaucoup  d’histoires d’agressions sur des couples  homosexuels et j’imagine qu’on est encore  bien loin de les entendre toutes… Et Eliott,  si tu étais gay je comprendrais, je t’assure.  Mais tu pourrais avoir une vie tellement  plus simple, mon chéri. Choisir de tomber  amoureux d’une fille comme… 

** ELIOTT **

Maman, arrête. Je ne peux pas _choisir_ de  tomber amoureux d’une fille. Ou d’un mec.  Ou de n’importe quel être humain. Comme tu  ne peux pas choisir de tomber amoureuse  de tel ou tel homme. On tombe amoureux,  c’est tout. Et c’est Lucas que j’aime.

**MÈRE**  
_(tendant à nouveau la main, toucher le_ _bras d’ELIOTT)_

Mais vous êtes encore tellement jeunes !  Peut-être que si…

** ELIOTT **

Maman. Bien sûr qu’on est jeunes et qu’on  ne sait pas où on sera dans dix ou  quinze ans. Mais j’ai choisi Lucas. Et je  continue de le choisir, lui, tous les  jours depuis. On sait que c’est compliqué,  mais ça vaut le coup pour être heureux,  non ? Et je n’le serais pas si je ne  l’avais pas à mes côtés.

_ELIOTT se dégage de sa MÈRE et se lève à nouveau pour quitter la pièce._


	4. JEUDI (16:55) - Rentre chez toi, Lucas

**JEUDI (16:55) - RENTRE CHEZ TOI, LUCAS** ****

**SÉQUENCE 4 — INT. COULOIR/SALLE DE CLASSE — LYCÉE — JOUR**

_La cloche sonne. Une jeune fille sort d’une salle de classe. ELIOTT qui attendait devant la porte, la bouscule un peu en se hâtant à l’intérieur, scannant rapidement la pièce du regard pour repérer LUCAS. Celui-ci, toujours assis à sa place lui fait dos et ne l’a pas encore remarqué. ELIOTT se précipite sur lui, encercle les épaules de LUCAS de ses deux bras pour le serrer contre lui._

**LUCAS**  
_(protestant)_

Hey, qu’est-ce que…

_(il s’interrompt une demi-seconde_ _lorsqu’il réalise)_

Eliott ?

_LUCAS entend le rire d’ELIOTT par dessus son épaule en même temps qu’il sent un baiser pressé contre ses cheveux. Il a à peine le temps de se retourner qu’ELIOTT a déjà attrapé son visage pour cette fois-ci embrasser ses lèvres._

**LUCAS**  
_(les sourcils froncés)_

On devait pas se retrouver à la coloc  après les cours ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(haussant les épaules)_

Tu me manquais.

_ELIOTT embrasse à nouveau LUCAS, plus longtemps. Lorsque LUCAS finit par se reculer légèrement, ELIOTT ne le lâche pas pour autant, le gardant contre lui._

**LA PROF  
** _(depuis son bureau, une pointe_ _d’amusement dans la voix)_

Monsieur Lallemant, pourriez-vous garder  votre vie privée en dehors des salles de  classe, s’il vous plait ? Et Monsieur  Demaury, je me dois de vous rappeler que  vous n’étudiez plus dans cette partie du  lycée.

**ALEXIA**  
_(à voix haute)_

Comme si c’était le genre de détails  qui les arrêtait…

**IMANE**  
_(encore plus fort et hilare)_

Ouais franchement M’dame vous avez de  la chance vous, c’est rien ça. Vous  savez pas comment ils sont insupportables  en vrai.

**LA PROF**  
_(plaisantant désormais ouvertement)_

D’accord, d’accord, ça suffit. Fichez  l’camp et rentrez chez vous que je puisse  faire de même.

**ÉLÈVE GARÇON**  
_(à mi-voix, depuis le fond de la classe)_

Ouais franchement, rentre chez toi  Lucas, on n’veut pas voir ça.

_L’autre garçon à côté de lui ricane. ALEXIA et IMANE se tournent d’un même geste vers leur enseignante, qui, distraite par un autre élève, n’a rien entendu. ELIOTT fronce les sourcils, cherchant à interroger LUCAS du regard dont le corps s’est instantanément tendu dans ses bras. Dans un geste instinctif, LUCAS ajuste sa position pour faire rempart entre ELIOTT et l’élève qui l’a interpellé._

** LUCAS **

Et personne n’a envie de t’entendre toi  et pourtant tu fermes pas ta gueule.  C’est curieux, non ?

_Les deux élèves s’avancent brusquement dans un bruit de chaises repoussées. IMANE et ALEXIA se rapprochent instinctivement de LUCAS pour le défendre, ELIOTT toujours dans leur dos. Avant que la situation n’ait le temps de s’envenimer, la voix de la professeure s’élève à nouveau depuis le devant de la salle. Elle a son manteau et son sac à la main._

** LA PROF **

Je m’en fiche pas mal de vous enfermer  ici toute la nuit mais si ça se sait  j’aurais des problèmes et faudra remplir  un tas de paperasse alors oust, s’il  vous plaît.

_Ils sortent tous de la salle de classe sans un mot. Les deux élèves et la professeure s’en vont chacun de leur côté. IMANE et ALEXIA jètent des regards concernés à ELIOTT et LUCAS, incertaines quant à savoir si elles doivent rester pour s’assurer qu’ils vont bien ou s’éclipser à leur tour. LUCAS jète un seul coup d'oeil à ELIOTT avant de prendre sa décision._

**LUCAS**  
_(attrapant la main d’ELIOTT)_

Allez, viens on rentre.

_Ils font deux pas avant que LUCAS ne s’immobilise au milieu du couloir._

** LUCAS **

Merde, je devais voir Yann !

_(se retournant vers ALEXIA)_

Tu pourras lui dire que j’ai dû rentrer  et que je lui parlerai demain ?

**ALEXIA**  
_(confirmant d’un signe de tête)_

T’inquiète.


	5. VENDREDI (21:29) - Ça va, mec ?

**VENDREDI (21:29) - ÇA VA, MEC ?** ****

**SÉQUENCE 5 — EXT. RUE / INT. ENTRÉE — NUIT**

_ELIOTT fait des allers-retours sur le trottoir. Trois pas dans un sens, trois pas dans l’autre. Il a son téléphone dans la main, le déverrouille, fixe quelques secondes l’écran lumineux, le verrouille à nouveau. Un aller-retour supplémentaire. Nouveau déverrouillage. Il appuie sur son application de messagerie, contemple la liste de conversations en cours. Tout en haut de la liste, l’aperçu du dernier message de NIC montre_ **_« J’suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir j’vais pas pouv… »_ ** _, ELIOTT ouvre la conversation avec LUCAS juste en dessous. Les derniers messages ont quelques heures et sont composés de_ **_« bonne soirée »_ ** _et de_ **_« à demain »_ ** _, ponctués d’emojis coeurs dans tous les sens. ELIOTT commence à taper un message :_

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : ~~T’es où ? J’arrive~~ **

_Il l’efface, recommence._

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : T’es toujours chez Yann ? **

_La réponse arrive presque immédiatement._

** De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Ouais pourquoi ? **

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Ça dérange si je squatte ? **

** De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Et ta nocturne/expo/vernissage/j’sais pas quoi avec Nic ? **

** De ELIOTT à LUCAS : Annulée **

** De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Ah merde **

** De LUCAS à ELIOTT : Bah viens, on chill juste avec les gars **

_ELIOTT s’arrête subitement de faire les cent pas, lève la tête vers le perron de la maison devant laquelle il se trouve depuis dix minutes et appuie sur la sonnette. Dans l’intervalle d’attente, il fredonne le début d’une chanson, se balance d’un pied sur l’autre, hoche deux fois la tête. La porte s’ouvre sur un LUCAS un peu surpris._

** LUCAS  **

C’était rapide. Transplanage ?

_ELIOTT secoue la tête, se lance directement sur LUCAS, le regard trop brillant. D’un coup de talon, ELIOTT referme la porte derrière lui, agrippe les hanches de LUCAS des deux mains et l’accule contre le mur. LUCAS lève les yeux vers ELIOTT, rencontre son regard et son sourire clairement équivoques._

** LUCAS **

Eliott, att…

_ELIOTT le fait taire en l’embrassant. Il ne faut pas grand chose à LUCAS pour oublier sa surprise, l’endroit où ils se trouvent, ses potes qui les attendent à quelques mètres : le bout des doigts d’ELIOTT remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s’accrochant dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque, tirant doucement sur les longueurs alors que sa langue glisse entre ses lèvres entrouvertes._

**LUCAS**  
_(reculant un peu, cherchant à nouveau_ _ELIOTT du regard avec une pointe_ _d’inquiétude)_

Eliott ?

_ELIOTT ne répond pas, déjà penché sur le cou de LUCAS, ses lèvres attachées à sa peau. Pendant une minute, LUCAS est tenté de faire comme s’il ne voyait pas le problème et de se laisser profiter de ce qu’ELIOTT a en tête. Il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément une fois et attrape le visage d’ELIOTT pour le forcer à rencontrer son regard._

** LUCAS **

Eliott.

**ELIOTT**  
_(agacé d’être interrompu)_

Quoi ?

** LUCAS **

Tu prends toujours ton traitement ?

** ELIOTT **

Sérieusement ? C’est à ça que tu  penses maintenant ?

**LUCAS**  
_(fermement, sans se laisser dépasser_ _par le ton d’ELIOTT)_

Oui.

** ELIOTT **

Oui, je le prends toujours.

_LUCAS étudie son regard et son expression._

** ELIOTT **

Je te le promets, je referai plus la  même erreur. Je te referai pas traverser ça.

**LUCAS**  
_(son toucher sur la joue d’ELIOTT_ _se fait plus léger)_

Hey, hey, je te crois. Je te crois.  Peut-être qu’il y a juste besoin de  l’ajuster un peu ?

** ELIOTT **

Tu penses ?

** LUCAS **

Je ne sais pas, Eliott. Pose la question  à Esra demain ?

_ELIOTT hoche la tête. LUCAS l’attire contre lui pour l’enlacer, les deux bras passés sous son manteau, sa main traçant des cercles rassurants dans son dos._

**SÉQUENCE 6 — INT. SALON DE YANN — NUIT**

_Le trop plein de stimulations frappe LUCAS dès qu’il revient dans le salon. BASILE et ARTHUR, une manette chacun à la main, s’affronte dans un jeu de combat sur l’écran plat. Le volume est au minimum mais les cris qu’ils poussent par dessus compensent largement l’absence de son. À côté, YANN, son téléphone à la main, gère la musique qui sort à fort volume d’une enceinte bluetooth posée sur la table basse entre quelques bouteilles de bière vides et un ordinateur sur lequel tourne une playlist muette de vidéos de jeunes hommes bondissant au milieu d’immeubles et de mobilier urbain._

_À côté de lui, LUCAS peut sentir l’énergie émaner de tout le corps d’ELIOTT, qui absorbe d’un coup toutes les sources d’informations autour de lui. Il est déjà sur la pointe des pieds, littéralement et métaphoriquement, près à bondir au rythme marqué par le mouvement de sa tête et de ses épaules._

**LUCAS**  
_(se penchant pour fermer l’ordinateur_ _portable)_

T’as pas quelque chose de moins bourrin  Yann franchement ?

_Sans répondre mais en croisant le regard de LUCAS, YANN lui tend son téléphone. Après quelques secondes, les basses assourdissantes sont remplacées par des instrumentales acoustiques plus douces._

**BASILE**  
_(par dessus son épaule, sans même_ _remarquer qu’ELIOTT est arrivé)_

Eh bah, on te r’invitera pour péter  l’ambiance Lucas, merci.

** YANN **

Ferme-la gros, c’est toi qui pète  l’ambiance.

**ELIOTT**  
_(les ignorant tous les deux, s’adres_ _sant à LUCAS)_

Danse avec moi.

**LUCAS**  
_(le tirant par la manche)_

Viens t’asseoir plutôt.

_Sur le canapé, ELIOTT commence par s’asseoir à côté de LUCAS. Il s’agite au bout de quelques secondes, insatisfait, complètement oublieux de la conversation qui se déroule autour de lui. Il passe lui-même le bras de LUCAS autour de ses épaules, continue de bouger pour ajuster sa position, tente de se faire plus petit qu’il ne l’est pour se blottir contre son flan, disparaître contre lui. Il compte soixante secondes, chacune d’elle lisible sur ses lèvres alors qu’il les prononce silencieusement avant de bouger à nouveau pour finalement s’allonger et poser sa tête sur les genoux de LUCAS. Pendant un moment, ELIOTT fixe ses jambes avant de les lever et de les poser contre le dossier du canapé._

**YANN**  
_(qui suit les mouvements d’ELIOTT des_ _yeux)_

Ça va, mec ?

**ELIOTT**  
_(ne levant même pas les yeux pour_ _répondre)_

Ouais. Fatigue musculaire.

_Considérant la plausibilité de sa réponse, YANN hausse les épaules. Les regards de LUCAS et d’ELIOTT se croisent. Aucune fatigue musculaire en vue, ELIOTT a simplement sauté sur la première idée qui lui a traversée l’esprit pour justifier une décision qui n’a de sens que dans sa tête. Les doigts de LUCAS atterrissent naturellement dans ses cheveux, donnant à ELIOTT une sensation apaisante et stable sur laquelle se concentrer. Toujours complètement inattentif à ce qu’il se passe autour de lui au-delà des contours de son corps et de celui de LUCAS, ELIOTT ressort son téléphone portable. Sur l’écran apparaît l’application de prises de notes sur laquelle il écrit :_ **_« Lucas, je veux te dire merci pour… »_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celles et ceux qui ne suivent pas Eliott sur Instagram, voici ce qu'il a écrit dans les notes de son téléphone :
> 
> "Lucas je veux te dire merci pour ta main dans mes cheveux. Je pourrais te le dire là vu que t’es là mais j’ai peur qu’ils comprennent pas. S’il y avait que toi tu aurais compris donc je te l’aurais dit. Ou peut-être que tu aurais pas compris mais t’aurais pas jugé. T’aurais demandé ce que je voulais dire ou t’aurais pas demandé mais t’aurais continué avec ta main dans mes cheveux, à retenir mes pensées pour pas qu’elles aillent trop loin, comme t’es en train de le faire maintenant, sans que je ne dise rien. Tu les maintiens à flot pour éviter que je sombre. Il fait trop sombre quand t’es pas là, Lucas. Je voudrais te dire ça aussi, si on était que tous les deux. J’ai encore peur parfois qu’ils me jugent. J’ai encore plus peur qu’ils te jugent toi pour être avec moi. Comme la fatigue musculaire. J’ai pas de fatigue musculaire. Mais j’avais cette chanson dans la tête, qui parle de pieds en l’air et je me suis dit qu’il fallait que je le fasse aussi par respect pour la musique, tu comprends ? Je voulais pas que la musique soit en colère contre moi. Elle a été ma seule amie pendant si longtemps. J’ai encore peur parfois quand il fait sombre et que mes pensées ne sont pas rassurées par tes doigts. Mais je n’ai pas peur maintenant, parce que t’es là. J’ai plutôt envie de danser. J’ai tout le temps envie de danser avec toi, mais je crois que tu voulais pas. Je crois que t’es inquiet. Je suis désolé de t’inquiéter. Vraiment. Mais je vais bien, je te promets. Mieux que bien. Je danserai toute la nuit avec toi si je pouvais. Toutes les nuits. Toute la vie. Toutes les vies. J’ai compris pourquoi tu croyais si fort à tes univers parallèles, Lucas. Je veux dire c’est logique non ? Quelque chose d’aussi grand que nous deux ne pas exister qu’une fois n’est-ce pas ? Ça n’aurait pas de sens. C’est forcément plus grand que nous. C’est peut-être pour ça que je t’aime autant. Ce c’est pas juste moi, c’est tous les Eliott réunis. Je n’imagine pas qu’il y ait un seul Eliott qui ne soit pas fou amoureux d’un Lucas. Est-ce que tous les Lucas sont amoureux de moi ? J’espère pour eux qu’il y a des Eliott qui sont un peu plus normaux. Je suis désolé que ce ne soit pas moi."


	6. VENDREDI (22:18) - T'oublies pas ?

**VENDREDI (22:18) - T’OUBLIES PAS ?** ****

**SÉQUENCE 7 — EXT. RUE / DEVANT CHEZ YANN — NUIT**

_Sur le perron de la maison de YANN, LUCAS et YANN se donnent une accolade. Par la porte restée ouverte, on entend à distance ARTHUR et BASILE toujours dans le salon. ELIOTT les attend à quelques pas, à portée de voix mais le dos tourné et le nez en l’air._

**LUCAS**  
_(à YANN)_

Désolé de partir si tôt, frérot.

**YANN**  
_(se détachant de leur accolade pour_ _regarder LUCAS dans les yeux)_

T’inquiète, c’est rien. 

_(avec un sourire en coin)_

Si j’avais une excuse pour me débarrasser de ces deux gogols, crois-moi que  j’en profiterais aussi.

_Ils échangent un faible sourire. Le regard de YANN passe au-dessus de l’épaule de LUCAS pour arriver sur ELIOTT._

** YANN **

Ça va aller ?

_LUCAS hausse les épaules._

** LUCAS **

J’espère.

_YANN fronce les sourcils. LUCAS est habituellement plus optimiste que ça en ce qui concerne ELIOTT._

**SÉQUENCE 8 — EXT. RUE — NUIT**

_ [MUSIQUE : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3oCS85HvpY>] _

_ELIOTT et LUCAS rentrent à pieds. LUCAS les guide principalement entre les petites rues les moins fréquentées. Alors que LUCAS marche, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, ELIOTT évolue autour de lui, sautant, dansant, trottinant au rythme de la musique qui tourne en boucle sur son téléphone portable, toujours en orbite autour de LUCAS. ELIOTT sprinte sur quelques secondes en riant, s’arrête quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, les bras tendus et les paumes vers le ciel, le nez en l’air pour compter les étoiles en tournant sur lui-même. Il s’arrête en entendant LUCAS approcher, retourne vers lui en courant, ralentit à peine avant de l’embrasser sur la pointe des pieds, obligeant LUCAS à cambrer encore un peu plus la nuque pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. ELIOTT a à nouveau disparu avant même que LUCAS n’ait pu poser ses mains sur lui mais pour ELIOTT, leur baiser a duré des heures, des jours entiers peut-être, tout une vie à embrasser LUCAS qu’il célèbre à nouveau en essayant d’enlacer toutes les sensations de la ville, ses sons, ses parfums et ses lumières. ELIOTT bifurque dans une impasse moins éclairée, lève à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel._

_Pourquoi danser avec les lumières de la ville quand on peut s’allonger dans les étoiles ? C’est ce qu’il doit faire. Trouver le moyen de s’allonger parmi les étoiles. Il s’arrête au milieu de la chaussée, se dit que la première étape est sans doute de s’allonger et qu’il trouvera le moyen de léviter jusqu’aux étoiles une fois en position. Il s’allonge sur le dos, se demande un moment si en lançant très fort ses pieds au dessus de lui, il pourrait sentir les étoiles et le bout du croissant de lune lui chatouiller les orteils. Il faudrait qu’il enlève ses chaussures pour cela. Le projet se forme dans son esprit mais il est soudainement distrait par une voix l’appelant au loin._

**LUCAS**  
_(hors-champ, au coin de la rue,_ _inquiet)_

Eliott ?

_ELIOTT fronce les sourcils en percevant la pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix de LUCAS. LUCAS ne devrait pas être inquiet. D’abord parce que LUCAS est la lumière et qu’une lumière plus brillante que toutes les étoiles ne devrait être entourée que de positivité. Ensuite parce que LUCAS n’a aucune raison d’être inquiet. ELIOTT va bien. Il est en sécurité, bercé par la lune elle-même. Il doit le faire savoir à LUCAS pour qu’il ne soit plus inquiet._

** LUCAS  
** _(plus proche)_

Eliott ? T’es où… oh putain.

_En une seconde, ELIOTT voit LUCAS arriver dans son champ de vision. Le visage de LUCAS sur sa route entre lui et les étoiles le fait encore sourire. Mais LUCAS ne sourit pas. ELIOTT fronce alors les sourcils._

** ELIOTT **

Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

** LUCAS **

T’es allongé au milieu de la route,  Eliott.

** ELIOTT **

La route des étoiles, oui.

_(Il pointe son index droit devant_ _lui)_

J’essaye de trouver le moyen d’y  aller.

_LUCAS ouvre la bouche, la referme sans dire un mot. Il secoue la tête, change d’avis._

** LUCAS **

Elle passe par la maison, non ?

** ELIOTT **

Tu crois ?

** LUCAS **

Bah la coloc est plus proche du ciel,  si tu réfléchis bien.

** ELIOTT **

C’est vrai… Ça a du sens.

_LUCAS lui tend la main pour l’aider à se relever._

** LUCAS **

Allez viens, on y va.

_Pendant tout le reste du chemin, ELIOTT reste collé au flanc de LUCAS, blotti contre lui. Il essaye même de grimper sur le dos de LUCAS et ils avancent pendant quelques pas comme ça, ses bras autour des épaules de LUCAS, ses jambes autour de sa taille, jusqu’à ce que le manque d’équilibre menace de les faire tomber tous les deux. Le rire de LUCAS est affectueux, attendri mais un peu trop prompt à dégringoler de ses lèvres, comme un bonheur qu’on s’interdit de goûter pleinement à cause de son caractère éphémère. Ils finissent par arriver au pied de l’immeuble de la colocation. ELIOTT lève la tête vers les étages._

** ELIOTT **

T’oublies pas que je t’aime Lucas,  hein ?

_LUCAS ne dit rien. Il y a quelque chose d’un peu triste dans son sourire._

**SÉQUENCE 9 — INT. COULOIR/SALON — COLOC — NUIT**

_L’appartement est noir et silencieux. Dans le dos d’ELIOTT, LUCAS s’arrête devant la cuisine en soufflant dans ses mains jointes pour leur insuffler un peu de chaleur._

** LUCAS **

Thé ?

_ELIOTT hoche la tête. Il reste immobile pendant quelques secondes puis se retourne, cherchant LUCAS du regard. Quelque chose change dans ses pupilles lorsqu’il ne le trouve pas dans son champ de vision. Aucune lumière n’est allumée et le seul son est celui du ronronnement de la bouilloire qu’ELIOTT n’identifie pas sur le coup. Il se demande où est passé LUCAS, s’il est sorti, s’il est parti se coucher sans prévenir, sans vouloir de lui. Avec trop de lenteur, ELIOTT va s’asseoir sur la canapé. Il ramène ses genoux contre lui, la plante de ses pieds sur l’assise de la banquette. Sa nuque se courbe en même temps que les coins de sa bouche trébuchent. Le bruit de LUCAS entrant dans le salon avec deux tasses fumantes à la main lui fait relever la tête._

** ELIOTT **

J’ai ruiné ta soirée n’est-ce pas ?

** LUCAS **

Quoi ? C’est pas…

** ELIOTT **

Je le sais, en fait. Tu passais un moment  tranquille avec tes potes, et j’arrive  quasiment sans demander, j’ai été collant  et embarrassant et parce que je suis pas normal, t’es obligé de partir plus tôt pour  me ramener.

** LUCAS **

Eliott, arrête c’est pas du tout comme  ça que je le vois. Si je n’avais pas  voulu que tu sois là, je t’aurais dit  non.

** ELIOTT **

Tu m’dis jamais non, Lucas.

**LUCAS**  
_(un sourire traverse succinctement_ _son visage)_

Peut-être parce que je veux toujours  que tu sois là, t’y as pensé à ça ?

_ELIOTT secoue la tête, fait quelques pas qui l’éloignent de LUCAS. Il bat en retraite, se recroqueville à l’intérieur de lui-même. LUCAS comprend le message._

** LUCAS **

J’serai dans notre chambre, si t’as  besoin de moi.

_Sans se retourner, ELIOTT hoche à nouveau la tête. Debout devant la fenêtre, il écoute LUCAS traverser le couloir, entrer dans la chambre, repousser la porte derrière lui sans la fermer complètement, évoluer quelques secondes dans la pièce avant de grimper sur le lit et de se glisser sous la couette. Quand tout est à nouveau silencieux, ELIOTT se retourne, referme son manteau qu’il n’a même pas ôté en arrivant et se glisse le plus silencieusement possible hors de l’appartement._

**[GÉNÉRIQUE -**[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZdbNMDH8hc**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZdbNMDH8hc)]

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
